The Covenant: Unspoken Truths
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: Lily Potter nee Evans was Adopted. she was born Lillian Sarah Danvers, And the only girl in the Covenant Of Silence. Harry wasn't raised by the dursley's but by Evelyn Danvers his Aunt. Now he is living his life as Caleb James Danvers.
1. Lillian Sarah Danvers to Lillian Evans

**The Covenant 2: Unspoken Truths.**

_In 1692, in the _Ipswich_ Colony of __Massachusetts__, five families with magical abilities, referred to as "the Power", formed a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day. _

_**June 17th 1960 11:30 A.M:**_

_Come on Daisy...Push...you can do it." encouraged James Johnathan Danvers. His wife sat on their bed grimacing in pain, sweat pooling down her face as she pushed her child into life. James Danvers was a tall man with Shaggy Black hair and Brown eyes. His Wife was petite and had fire red hair and green eyes. _

_Daisy screamed on last time as a baby was grabbed by the Nurse, beside her. Just as Daisy was calming down and waiting for her baby to be placed in her waiting arms she gasped and began to push again._

"_James theirs another one...oh god make the pain stop!" Daisy Screamed. James' eyes ferried as he saw the turf of red hair and then the nurse grab the other baby. _

"_The oldest is a boy!" One nurse said. James and Daisy Danvers would never forget what happened next..the other nurse looked at her and smiled. _

"_This ones a girl!" Daisy gasped and looked at her husband and he returned her look in equal amazement. _

"_We'll leave you here to Rejoice." The first nurse said. Both Danvers nodded and Daisy held The boy while James held the girl. _

"_James what does this mean? Their has never been a girl in the Covenant." Daisy whispered in fear. James stared down at the red haired baby girl and smiled softly. The smile grew when the baby opened her eyes. She has green eyes like her mother, but she had emerald green where as Daisy's where a grass green. _

"_We'll have to give her up. It would be too dangerous to Keep both...shall we name them before we make arrangements my dear?" James asked. Daisy sighed and looked sadly at her new twin babies. _

"_The boy...we should name him William...William Johnathan Danvers; After you and your father, and Lillian Sarah Danvers After my mother and Grandmother." Daisy said. Daisy knew her daughter would not keep the Danvers Name but she wanted her to have it anyways. _

"_Their Perfect Daisy." James Danvers Said kissing his wife._

_Three weeks Latter; London, Brittan; #4 PRIVET DRIVE, SURRY_

Rosemary Leigh Evans and Her husband, Blake Johnathan Evans sat in their living room, Watching as their Only daughter, Petunia Leigh Evans unwraped her birthday presents. Petunia had long Dirty blond hair like her mother and her fathers Dull Blue eyes.

"Oh Mommy, its the dolly i wanted! oh thank you!" Cried Petunia. Rose and Blake smiled and Rose sighed as she heard the door bell ring. it was eight at night and it was unusual to get visiters so late but none the less, Rose evans stood to her full heigt of 5'5 and walked gracfully to her fornt door. the moment she opened the door she was meet by only air. as she went to shut the door she looked down and saw an baby with Fire red hair and emerald green eyes stairing back up at her.

"Blake there is a baby out hear!" Rose screamed before picking up the red headed baby and bringing her inside. Blake gasped at what her saw in his wifes arms and petunia looked confused.

"look dear there is a letter..." Blake said and rose took the letter and began to read.

_**To Whom it may concern,**_

_** My Name Is James Johnathan Danvers. My wife and i have just had twins, on June 17th 1960 and we where very much surprised by the youngest' entrance. the danvers family has never had females born into it and we are worried about what could come of her if we kept her. **_

_**We hope you can find it in you heart to take in our daughter. Her name is Lillian Sarah Danvers. Please raise her well.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_** James J. Danvers.**_

"blake we are taking Lily in, so dont even think of argueing." Rose said and their began the life of Lillian Sarah Evans.

**ten years latter in Ipswich: **

Ten year had passed for Daisy and James Danvers. their son was now Almost ten year old and was looking more like James every day. Two years after they had given up Lily, James had begun to Use more then nessesary...and within a year was addicted. Now ten years latter he was a 29 year old With the apperance of a seventy year old.

Daisy after her husbands adiction and faked death wanted to get into contact with her daughter so she took a trip to england and traked down the familly she had left her at. she had exsplained what had happened and the evans' where more then happy to let Lillian meet her bioligcal mother. she now saw lily every christmas and june 17th. William was steal niaeve to his sister but soon she would tell him. soon she would revile to the evans familly why they had given up Lily all those year ago.

Little did she know that day would be in two weeks time.

**Two weeks: June 17th 1970;**

two weeks had passed for Daisy and her husband had aged just a little more in that time. James Danvers was a stuborn man and he wouldn't take no for a answer. Daisy had invited the Evans' to Ipswich for Lily's birthday wich was also Williams birthday. Today she would exsplain everything.

At that moment A knock sounded from the mannor's door, and Daisy quickly ran to answer it. Lily smiled up and daisy and invloped her in a hug. "Hi Aunt Daisy!" Lily said. Lily had never been to comfortable with calling Daisy mom or mother affraid she would upset her adoptive mother so she took to calling her Aunt Daisy.

"Hello Lillian...I missed you. Please Rose, Blake, Petunia come in, come in." Daisy said motioning them into her home.

"where is William, Daisy?" Rose asked. Daisy smilled and motioned out the window where four boys where. the first was Tall at 5'3 with Black short hair and Brown happy eyes, and had the air of leadership about him. the second which was beside him, was also his hight and had light brown short hair and Blue eyes. he had the look of the second comand. the third looked like the most mischivius one and had light blond hair, and light green eyes. the fourth looked by far the shyest and had brown hair that was all over the place he had gray eyes.

"He's out back with His friends. the oldest is william, the one that looks to hold the leadership. the second is Wayne Parry, the blond one is Joseph Garwin, And the youngest with wild brown hair is Glenn Simms. Lily, Their is something i have to explan about why we left you with your adoptive parents. would you guys like some tea or juice before we begin?" Daisy asked. the group noddded and after she had served the tea she began.

"Rose, Blake, Lily, Petunia...I'm sure you've all heard of the witch trails?" Daisy began. The group nodded and Lily asked in an innocent voice that made Daisy smile. "What does that have to do with anything?" Lily asked.

"Everything Lily, Everything. In 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families with magical abilities, referred to as "the Power", formed a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day. The Family's couldn't let their family's burn was one reason for the covenant. the Family's where the Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms, and the Putnam's. the pultnums where accused of witchcraft and burned. Their is steal rumors today that the four existing Ipswich family have magic powers. their right." Daisy finished so she could catch her breath. Rose looked on in wounderment but with a hint of understanding. Blake had passed out and Petunia was Sneering. Lily was blinking repeatably.

"Are you telling me I'm a witch?" Lily asked. Daisy bit her lip before talking.

"Well I'm not sure. For centuries the first born son would gain, the Power on their thirteenth birthday, but there has never been a female in the Covenant...for a long time. The power isn't all its cracked up to. Its addictive, so very additive. You ascend when you turn 18...and after that every time you Use, it takes bits and pieces off your life..the Putnam family thought if they had more power they wouldn't age, but its not the Power that wears down its the body. Thats what happened to James. He may be 29 year old...but physically he looks in his 70's. Since there hasn't been a girl in the covenant and your the youngest twin i don't know what will happen." Daisy explaned. Rose and Lily nodded while Petunia gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"Your freaks? I KNEW YOU WERN'T NORMAL! YOU RIUNED EVERYTHING! YOU COME INTO MY LIFE AND TAKE MY PARENTS AWAY FROM ME ALL SO YOU LITTLE FREAK DAUGHTER CAN LIVE HAPPILY! YOU WITCH!" Screamed Petunia shcoking her parents and sister and daisy. William and the other boys ran in hearing the nose and stoped dead at seeing Lily who was A miniture clone of his mother.

"Petunia Leigh Parkinson-Evans! that is enough out of you! I'll have you know My Sister, Valerie was a 'FREAK'. I was what you call a wizarding witch but i was kicked out of the Parkinson family because i feel inlove with you Muggle Father! So dont you dare go calling you sister and Aunt a freak when you yourself could very well be one!" yelled Rose. Daisy looked at rose and smiled.

"Your a wizardry witch? My Younger sister was a muggle born Witch...Melinda McKnight." Daisy said.

"Mother what is going on and who are they?" William asked. Daisy sighed and exsplained how Lillian was his twin sister and that they had given her up because they where scared. William nodded and turned to Lily before shacking her hand.

"Welcome to the Covenant, Lillian." And history was made.

a year passed and Lily and the sons of Ipswich became as close as Siblings. Lily being the second eldest...was steal treated like the baby and she didn't mind. that day began the Tradition that The Garwin family would forever hold the nickname Baby Girl or Boy in the case of the future.

on Lily's 11th birthday she was invited to Hogwarts and it was decided that since she was a girl she was a wizardry witch instead but she was steal a sister tot he covenant. on their thirteenth birthday William Danvers gained the power and threw the twin link Lily Danvers- Evans gained the ability of Telekinesis, with the same clause of the the power. on their sevententh birthday they both found their future spouses, James Caleb Potter in Lily's case and Evelyn Rose Graham in William's case. by their Eightenth birthday both where married, and both had ascended in their own way. Lily fearing her secret would get out Refused to use her Telekenisis gift for anything unless in mortal danger. Not long after she became pregnant.

William soon became Addicted and Evelyn trying to Sway him out of it became depressed. By the time William Was Twenty he looked 40. Daisy Danvers Died On March 17th 1974 from a broken heart and James Danvers followed a year earlier from Using so much that his body up and died. On August 20th 1977 Albus Dumbledore Heard this Prophacey From Sybil.

_T**he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. **_

On the same day Severus Snape a newly initiated Death eater hears the first part of the prophacey:

_T**he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.**_

On July 31st Caleb Harold James Potter, Called Harry at the Request of his father, Was born and though he resembled his father with his uruly hair and quirky grin, he was clearly a Danvers. Harry as he was known to most, as the only person who knew his full name was Caleb Harold James, was Evelyn and William, Was the Baby Suspected as the prophecy baby and She told everything to her sister in Law. Latter when Lily Died protecting her baby, what really saved him was her Willing him her Powers. Hence the power pushed the Killing curse back as it hit, causing the lighting bolt scar.

Albus Dumbledore proceded to leave him at Petunia relying on the blood wards that he set up with Lily's sacrifice. unknown too him their was no such Magic because it hadnt been Lily's Sacrifice that saved him but the Power of The covenant. Two day's Latter Evelyn went to Get 'Harry' from Her sister in laws Adoptive sister and Latter after finding out she could not have children they adopted him legally naming him Caleb James Danvers.

Note: I hope you enjoy this. its a cross over between The covenant, and Harry potter. i hope it all made since. I'll be making a trailer soon so keep checking my profile page for it. Also theirs a poll on my Profile so please vote its important.


	2. Now and Agian

**Chapter 2: Now and again.**

**July 20th, 1997, the Dells:  
**

A boy about 6'0 feet, with short Blond hair with brown highlights and green eyes walked up to three other boys his age and said.

"Sup Fellas?"

"were where you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Asked the youngest looking one. he had spiky looking Brown hair and Blue eyes. He seemed to be the shyest.

"Had things to do. Hows the party?" The first guy asked. Another boy stepped up. he was a little taller then the blond and had longish Brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Don't know. Just got here." the long haired boy said, looking down over the cliff.

the blond chuckled and smirked.

**"**Well, hell, boys." he said his eyes going Black,"Let's drop in." he finished and jumped off the cliff edge.

**"**Shit, yeah!" The youngest yelled before turning his eyes black and letting himself fall of the cliff backwards.

the last boy and oldest one, that also looked to have the air of a leader about him, gritted his teeth and yelled. "Tyler!" In anger.

the long haired one Patted the other boy on the shoulder before letting his eyes go black and saying.

"Come on Caleb, its not like its gonna kill us." He said and as he steppes of the cliff chuckles and says, "Yet."

The last guy now called Caleb Sighed and rolled his eyes before Leaping of the cliff, his eyes black as night.

At the party two girls where laughing and having a good time. When the Blond With Blue eyes looked to her tanned skin friend,and asked. "So give me the scoop. who's hear?" The tan skinned girl laughs and points a cute guy with brown hair and ice blue eyes. "first thing you need to know is that Aron Abbot Is a Prick. Treats girls like dirt."

"ok...who's that?" Sarah said motioning to a new guy.

"New guy, Don't know much about him...But i intend to find out." The tanned girl said. "he's cute." The blond said and the tanned girl nodded.

Not far from them The boy called Aron Stood with a girl with curly brown hair looked over at the two girls and asked. "Hey, who that girl with Kate?" The girl Looked and shrugged before answering. "hmm...Sarah Something. she just transferred from the Boston Public." The said. the boy nodded and said.

"She's kinda hot."

With the girls now known as Sarah and Kate. Kate looked up after hearing someone say 'Caleb', and gasped while smiling. "They're here..." she whispered. Sarah looked at where Kate was looking and sucking in a breath. "Who are they?" Sarah asked.

"The Sons of Ipswich." Kate said as she greeted Caleb and hugged the long haired guy.

"Your late." Kate said kissing him. The guy smiled and Said. "Sorry, had a thing with the Family."

"Oh Sarah, this is Pouge Parry." Kate said indicated the the long haired one. "Tyler Simms." She said pointing to the youngest looking one. "Reid Gar..." Kate started but was cut off.

"Garwin, Reid, Reid Garwin. You know Sarah was my Grandmothers Name." the Blond one know known as Reid Said.

"Ohhh..Really?" Sarah said smiling. "Yeah you remind me of..."Reid began but the last boy who had Spiky, Unruly Black Hair and Emerald Green eyes Interrupted.

"Caleb, Caleb Danvers..and you don't bring my Grandmother to mind at all." He said giving her a grin. Sarah smiled. by the end of the night Reid had said one line he would probably regret.

"Harry Potter can Kiss my ASS!"

* * *

"your home early." came a female's voice from the sitting room. Caleb turned from hanging up his coat and walked into the room. a women with curly black hair and sad brown eyes was staring into nothing.

"Mother, its past Midnight. what are you doing up?"

"thinking about my baby. Turning eighteen this week." she said turning to face him a glass of whiskey in hand. "God, you look so much like him in this light." she said looking at a picture at his side.

"he was a year younger then you, when we meet. Did i ever tell you that?" she asked.

"yea, you've told me. now lets get you up too bed."

"so afraid...that i will lose you like i did him."

"How many time do i have to say, that i am not him." he whispered harsher then he intended. Evelyn laughed, and replied.

"That's what he said about his father." sitting down the glass Ruffly.

"you know these, these powers you and your friends gained when you where thirteen, are nothing compared to what you will get when you Ascend. You are a thousand times stronger! that's when you really start too use, and use, and use. each time taking bits and pieces off your life. you'll suddenly think the world is your for the taking."

"Wont." he bit out.

"That's what he said." she replied sitting back. she licked her lips and turned her head in his direction. "I cant do it, I cant lose you like i lost him. I wont survive it this time." she said and continued to look at the fire.

"Goodnight." she said and Caleb sighed and turned his back continuing his way too his room.

* * *

**July 21st, 1997: Nikkie's:**

Pouge parry walked back too Caleb after getting the burger and drink and as they started too play Foosball, he whispered.

"Reid and Tyler are here." Caleb looks at him in surprise. "Where?" he asks.

"At the pool table with Aron." Pouge says. Caleb's groans and shakes his head. "Great, this will end well." he mumbles as 'I love Rock'in Roll' comes on. Pouge pokes him and points too where Sarah is Walking towards Him.

"Hi?" Sarah says a smile on her face. Caleb returns the smile and replies. Sarah laughs and leads him out onto the dance floor. it isn't long before Reid and Tyler are arguing with Aron. Caleb's sighs and tells Sarah too stay there, before he and Pouge follow the guys out the back door.

"He made the Shot Dickhead! you bet him he couldn't, and he did." they heard Tyler yell at Aron. just as the fight between Reid and Aron was going to get ugly a big guy came out with a bat.

"you guys, get out!" He says. Aron huffs and nod's rudely at the guy.

"Whatever you say, Nikkie." and the three walk back into the club, leaving Caleb and the other three behind.

Reid grits his teeth and huffs before walking towards the door. Caleb sticks out his arm and stops him.

"We're not done here Reid." he snaps. Reid grabs his wrist and looks up his eyes black, and Caleb's vain's start to contract. Caleb grimaces before Spitting out. "Let...go...Reid." after seeing he wasn't going to he gritted his teeth and his eyes go black before he Pushes Reid back with the power.

"WHAT! Will it take for you too understand? Its additive you moron!" He yells as Reid starts too get up. "If you continue too use like you did tonight like you did last night you risk exposing us all! that i cant allow." he says as Reid stands and levitates a can. Caleb roles his eyes, and opens his arms.

"My powers are stronger then yours." he says.

"Not until you ascend." Reid says.

"OK give your best shot, tough guy." he says. as Reid lets the can fly towards Caleb, Caleb throws his hands out making the Can slam too the side. he then proceeds to throw Reid into a pile of boxes. and as Reid gets up Caleb walks over too him, but before he can get their Pouge comes and stops him.

"Caleb stop!" Pouge says.

"Its for his own good!"

"let it go." pouge says just as Reid and Tyler walk up. Reid gets up close too Caleb and says, "I didn't Use Last night." before he Slams his way back into Nikkie's.

"Its not right using on each other, Caleb." Tyler says as he passes.

"ugh, tell it too Reid." he snaps and TYLER walks back into Nikkie's after Reid.

Caleb sighs and runs a hand through his hair before saying, "Reid's lying."

"How do you know?" Pouge asked. Caleb snorts.

"Well it wasn't me and it wasn't you. Tyler doesn't have the balls too lie too me..." Caleb was cut off by Sarah.

"everything ok?" she asked. Caleb nodded and they all left Nikkie's.

* * *

**1997, July 31st 11:00 P.m:**

In a abandoned barn two boys around eighteen stood facing each other, one with uncontainable black hair and deep emerald green eyes. the other with spiky brown hair and ice blue eyes. The older boy with the blue eyes flung his arms out sending a blast of power at the younger boy. It hit him and he flew back, landing on his stomach. before he could get up the other boy was beside him his foot on his back.

"You ready to say 'uncle', Caleb?" Chase asked. Caleb lifted his head and grunted,

"I'm Ready for you to go to hell.

Not far away a older lady was interring a old mansion that looked like a haunted house. she went up a flight of curvy stairs and entered a room, taking of her hood and reviling curls of chocolate brown and warm brown eyes. "Leave us gorman."

Back at the barn, Chase had thrown Caleb around until he was resting against a support beam in the middle of the room. All the sudden lighting struck and Caleb was lifted into the air and clear, blueish field of energy entering him.

"Oh Are we ascending?" Chase asked in a mocking manner. sending his own power into Caleb causing him to scream in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He asked as the light show stopped and Caleb feel slumped against the beam." chase smirks and kneels down in front of him only to be surprised when he is thrown back and throw two beams and lands on his stomach. he gets up and laughs, "Ok I admitted i am impressed." He says and turns around only to be meet by Caleb. "Thanks." Caleb says and blasts him again.

at the house, Evelyn is knelled in front of William. "Listen to me William! Listen, i need you to understand me!" She begs and almost unnoticeable William nodes.

Back with Caleb, he was laying on the rainy ground, Chase's foot on his chest. "Say it!" Chase yells

"He is your son! Adopted or not he is you flesh and blood!" Evelyn cried.

"I..." Chase says.

"I." Caleb repeats.

"Will you!"

"Will you."

"For once in you life William! think of someone other then your self!"

"I..." William began, startling Evelyn.

"Nothing!" Caleb says, blasting chase off.

"Will you...My power." William Danvers said and closed his eyes for the last time.

Caleb was trying to push a power ball back at chase when the lighting came and struck him in the chest. after it ended, he pushed his new found power into the ball and through it at him. The ball struck chase in the chest and blew him into the path of the exploding barn.

two hours latter, Caleb was sitting in his car with Sarah, and thinking of the past year. never realizing that this might not be the last time they saw Chase Collins.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, it may be a few days before i finish chapter three.**


End file.
